


Story Time with Thor [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the earliest truths learned by the children of heroes is the simple, universally accepted fact that Thor tells the best stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time with Thor [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Story Time with Thor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402615) by [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Story%20Time%20With%20Thor.mp3) | 29:59 | 27.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/story-time-with-thor) |  |   
  
### Art

by [kuragariokami](http://twayneheeter.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/yggdrasil_by_kuragariokami.jpg)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
